Keirain (Mailjesuru's Universe)
Keirain is an adventurer/thief from Minecraftia,and a character from Mailjesuru's planned ARG/RPG Hexxit Let's Play youtube series. Minecraft Skin Keirain has longish red hair that falls over his right eye, and has blue eyes. He wears a blck short sleve shirt, black pants, and a red tie. Personality Keirain is a sociopath. He gets bored very easilly, and tends to do random/dangerous things to ease his boredom. Such things include bombing battle towers, burning NPC villages, and other things of the sort. On the bright side, he tends to be distracted/lose intrest in things quickly. He also tends to hate authority, randomly lashing out at local kingdoms. He is a former griefer known as the "Theif King". Theif King attacks Initial Attacks The Theif King atatcks were a series of griefing attacks/forum-messages on the adventure server, between the months of August, 2012 and February, 2013. These series of attacks consisted of several structures being damaged and/or destroyed by minecraft user Transitz. Shortly after, several messages were posted on the Adventure Server forums, by someone calling themselves the "Thief King Keirain", claiming responbility for the atatcks, and also claiming to be responsible for every other griefing incident on the server durring those months, saying that he hacked the accounts of all the griefers durring that time period, causing them to grief. While this was not true, no one ever stepped forward to say so. He was eventaully caught on the "Transitz" account when he made the mistake of filling the house of someone who had just moved into his mushroom biome island lair with lava. Transitz was then banned, and the attacks stopped temporarilly, however, messages were still posted on the forum, even though his IP was banned aswell. Alledged Attacks Through messages posted on the forums on multiple accounts, Keirain still claimed that he was responsible for hacking into other users accounts and griefing. Fake vigilante attacks Keirain decided to spice up the whole thing by getting one of his friends to create a fake vigilante persona, for no other reason than to mess with the users of the forum some more. The fake vigilante would post psudo-cryptic messages in poem form on forum threads relating to the theif king. In truth, these messages were simpy copy/pasted from ToTheArk video transcripts. Short Break/Return Keirain decided to take a short break from The Adventure Server due to loss of interest, even though he was un IP banned due to a minecraft update. He eventually returned, however he decided not to continue griefing, as the user he considered his Arch-Nemisis, DNLinkman, had left the server. Trivia *This is Mailjesuru's minecraft account. *He is going to be a character in Mailjesuru's RPG/ARG Hexxit lets play/server. *He's the guy in charge of Green Dye . *In hindsight, The Theif King attacks were simmilar to the crime spree of the real life serial killer known as "The Zodiac Killer". Zodiac killed five people, but claimed responsibility for over 35 murders, he sent neumerous letters to the police, taunting them, and he used his own symbol, a sun-cross. Keirain also used a symbol for himself: An ender eye inside a golden pyramid. Gallery GREEN_DAY_mgzne_photoshoot_by_Chocoreaper.png|Another rendering KeirainChibi.png|As a chibi Keirain In-Game.png|Keirain, In-Game Category:Characters